


It's a Date

by Golden_Dreams



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Dates, Christmas Eve, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Dreams/pseuds/Golden_Dreams
Summary: Why HADN'T Scrooge seen a movie since 1938?





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/gifts).



“ _ Damn it Scrooge, why are you so nervous? It’s not like you’ve spent loads of time with that golden-haired grifter… _ ” he thought to himself as he surveyed his own naked form in the mirror. Having just stepped out of his bath, he had some time to reflect, both literally and metaphorically as he prepared for his impending date with his eternal “ex-everything”, Goldie O’Gilt. It was the ultimate paradox; Scrooge McDuck was a man no one would associate with timidity. He’d faced down impossible odds, willingly risked life and limb for adventure time and time again, and aggressively built his own wealth throughout his life. So why, then, did every sense he had desperately urge him to flee when confronted with the prospect of a date with a woman he’d known for  **years** ?

As he searched through his wardrobe for an appropriate outfit to treat a woman to a night at the cinema, he found himself already sweating from his nerves. His hands trembled as he selected a plain white undershirt to pair with the moss-green coat and black top hat he had acquired from his adventure with Goldie in the town of Gumption during the Gold Rush. Ever since she said she liked how it looked on him, even in jest, Scrooge was loathe to wear anything else in public. 

All he brought otherwise were his wallet, pocketwatch, and glasses. Even through the magical protection he’d acquired over the years, he  _ was  _ still an old man. He had health issues like anyone his age. 

Once he was dressed and ready, he took a few minutes to quiet his mind and sit in silence to try and discern what was getting him so nervous. Logically, there should be no issues. Scrooge has done many things over many years with Goldie, his lover, rival, and everything in between. Despite being adventurous and daring in almost every arena of life, Scrooge was bashful when it came to romance. Though their attraction to each other was painfully clear to anyone observing, the two had a hard time admitting it to themselves. 

Scrooge was fine playing the nemesis game with Goldie; he thrived on the competition, in fact. However, when the facades fell and it was on Scrooge to make his feelings known, he often choked under pressure, overthinking his every maneuver until he resolved to do nothing at all. Traditional expectations for the two of them meant Goldie was patiently waiting for Scrooge to even touch her affectionately for the first few dates they went on together, but she got eventually antsy and began progressing their intimacy on her own. Not that Scrooge minded; it seemed to Goldie that once he internalized that it was alright to put his arm around her, or go in for a kiss, or play with her hair, he was doing it all the time. 

Even as comfortable as he’d become with Goldie physically, he’d been having trouble opening himself up to her. Their antagonism has become imprinted within Scrooge, so when they acted more like lovers than enemies, it confused him to no end as to where their relationship stood. He found tonight’s date the perfect opportunity to see who Goldie really was. 

Usually the two of them spent time together on various expeditions and treasure hunts; the thrill of adventure was what they were after. However, Scrooge had other plans in mind on this particular evening. As an emerging media format, film was something Scrooge had heard much about from his wealthy friends, so he had decided to look into it. A movie had been released a couple of weeks prior called  _ A Christmas Carol _ , where a wealthy old miser, also named Scrooge, learned the value of philanthropy and helping others. Scrooge hoped these themes would motivate Goldie to act warmer towards him all the time, instead of the rare instances when she felt like it. For an intent such as this, it was the perfect film to see on that specific day.

Many would consider it odd to go on a date on Christmas Eve. A holiday intended to bring friends and families together, supplanted by romantic pursuits? Some may respond with anger, “how dare they ruin the sanctity of Christmas like that?”. Some may respond with pity or sadness, “for they have no one else to spend the holiday with.”

For Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O’Gilt, the latter was the case. Neither of them had anyone to spend Christmas with besides each other, so despite their rivalry, they implicitly decided to make the most of the holiday together. 

Scrooge’s mind continued to wander, his body on autopilot as he made his way through the barren, snow-covered streets of Duckburg to the local cinema. He thought about the situation as a whole. 

He thought about himself, and what he’s been through ever since the day he came to America in search of his fortune.

He thought about Goldie and everything he liked about her. Golden blonde hair that could blind him in the midday sun; Eyes that were greener than all the dollar bills in every bank in Duckburg; A ferocity that could put a lion to shame, with an icy inner heart he suspected was covering up one of gold; The way she smelled like expensive perfume she’d steal from the bathrooms of the exclusive parties she snuck into. 

He thought about the romantic adventure he was about to embark on with Goldie. He was desperately pleading as he slowly approached the theater that Goldie had gotten there before him. If Scrooge had to wait there for God knows how long for her to show up, he feared his heart would explode. 

He thought about his family in Scotland, and he hoped they were having a nice Christmas together...without him.

He wondered if Goldie had any family, and if she did, who and where they were. When was the last time they saw her? Did they miss her? Did Scrooge’s family miss him? 

“Watch where you’re going!”

Scrooge was jolted out of his thoughts by a shrill yell. He must have bumped into someone while he was meandering to the theater. Raising his eyes to head level, he was about to apologize to the person he’d wronged when he realized who he was standing in front of. 

“I don’t even get a ‘hello’, Scroogie?” Goldie teased with a smile. “Getting physical  _ already _ , and in public too?” She knew every button to push.

“Don’t make a scene.” Scrooge huffed, already flustered. The last thing he needed was his nerves getting even more out of hand than they already had.

“D’you want a hug?” he offered, trying his best to keep his voice from trembling. 

Goldie couldn’t contain her laughter as she opened her arms to Scrooge’s embrace. 

“You shouldn’t have to ask by this point! You know me well enough.” As they pulled away from each other, the nervousness was etched into Scrooge’s face. Goldie just  _ had _ to say something.

“Are you  _ nervous _ ?” she teased, causing his cheeks to redden even deeper. 

“Of course not!” Scrooge stammered in response. 

“Oh relax Scrooge, I don’t bite. Not in public, anyway.” Goldie said with a wink. She knew what he liked, even if he’d never admit it to anyone. Though they’d only gotten  _ that _ intimate a few times, they were the only interactions of that nature Scrooge had ever experienced, so Goldie saw his progression from timid and conservative to more brazen and comfortable with her. She loved nothing under the sun more than to find all the right buttons to press, and Scrooge’s bashfulness made him an easy target. 

_“This woman’s going to be the death of me…”_ Scrooge thought as he rolled his eyes. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he guided her through the cinema doors to purchase tickets. Not a soul was in sight in the main atrium, save for one attendant at the box office. Judging by the bone-dryness of the carpet, no snowy boots had tread on it for hours. The cinema only had one theater, showing _A Christmas Carol_. As Scrooge and Goldie made their way through the extravagantly engraved main theater doors, hand in hand, they were pleasantly surprised by an entire room full of empty seats. 

“Looks like everyone’s too busy hanging out with Tiny Tim to come to the cinema…” Goldie purred as she led Scrooge by the hand to a back corner of the theater. Both of them had seen at least one film before, but never together. Goldie’s mind raced excitedly with possibilities at the prospect of her and Scrooge having the darkened theater all to themselves; the public nature of the venue was just the icing on the cake. Scrooge took the seat next to the wall and promptly put up the armrest between the two seats, so the two of them could get closer. Goldie took the implicit invitation, sitting down and snuggling up to Scrooge’s side, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Scrooge responded by wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing the top of her head. As much as Goldie’s wild rides gave him adrenaline highs, Scrooge was often more content with the quieter, softer moments the two shared. He breathed in deeply and slowly, resting his head on Goldie’s. The scent of her hair entranced him; one of lavender and mint, with a ghost of an undefined, expensive smell teasing him. 

_ “Leave it to Goldie to get me addicted to the smell of her blasted hair…” _ Scrooge said, smirking to himself. “Your hair smells wonderful...who’d you knick the shampoo from?”

Goldie chuckled deeply, entwining one of her hands with Scrooge’s. “Can’t a girl have her secrets?” 

“Ach, you’re no fun.” Scrooge whined as he rubbed the top of Goldie’s hand with his thumb. He was about to guess various worldwide female royalty she could have pilfered that scent from, when he was surprised by Goldie’s head suddenly unearthing itself from under his, turning to lock eyes with him. Forecasting her own actions by briefly gazing at his beak, Goldie dove in for a long, deep kiss with Scrooge, placing her hands on his chest as she leaned on him. Scrooge instinctually wrapped one arm around her waist, moving the other up to cradle her cheek as they shared the intimate moment. Breaking the kiss, Goldie held her face inches away from Scrooge’s, whose breathing had deepened like hers. 

“‘No fun’, am I?” she smirked. His response was a chuckle and a brief kiss. 

“...Fine, you’re not so bad.” 

Satisfied with Scrooge’s affections for now, Goldie settled back into his arms as the movie began. The two were fairly chaste during the film, hanging onto the cast’s every line of dialogue as the classic tale of Christmastime generosity unfolded. So enraptured they were, they kept their kisses short to avoid missing any screen time. Scrooge still had his arms wrapped tightly around Goldie, with her hands resting on top of his, gently using his thumbs to caress her body. Scrooge was far from the largest, most muscular, or roughest man Goldie had ever been with, but that was what endeared him to her so much. She never preferred the brutish type anyway, they never seemed up for a playful rivalry; her Scroogie had just what she needed. 

Scrooge periodically glanced nervously at his date’s face for any sign of an uncharacteristic emotional response. Her reaction to the concept of a conversation about solidifying their relationship made his mind fraught with stress. While this was mitigated somewhat by her comforting presence, Scrooge had anxiously begun imagining the possibilities of the interaction, and not many of them had the outcome he wanted. 

For as much as he loved adventure, he was getting sick of their cat-and-mouse chases, only seeing each other when  _ Goldie  _ saw fit. He yearned for  _ her _ , yes, but also for a sort of stability the two had never before enjoyed. Sometimes Scrooge sought her out, but he had long ago discovered it to be a fruitless endeavor. Most of their interactions were due to Goldie finding him, and Scrooge was helpless to do anything but pray she’d return. When they were together, he was never sure if that would be the last time he saw Goldie; Scrooge wouldn’t have been surprised if she left one day and never sought him out again, but he wasn’t sure he could handle that thought. What he wanted more than anything was peace of mind, and he was determined to get it. 

Once the film ended, and Scrooge guessed the two of them were emotionally softened, he wanted to finally start the conversation he’d been looking forward to all night. However desolate it may have been, the entryway of a movie theater wasn’t the best place for a heart-felt discussion on the state of their relationship. It was time to change venues. 

“Would you fancy coming over for a drink?” Scrooge asked, trying his hardest to not let his nerves shake his voice. God, could he address this woman in  _ any _ capacity confidently?

Goldie wasn’t fooled. She could hear the strain in the question, the way he forced it out of his throat. He always  _ was _ an easy target. 

“Depends, am I  _ just _ coming to drink some wine and go on my merry way?” she flirted, grabbing Scrooge’s hand. Judging by his flushed face, he didn’t get the joke. 

“Just lead the way, before I change my mind.” Goldie teased, rolling her eyes at his obliviousness. Heaving a silent sigh of relief, Scrooge gladly took off for his home, Goldie in tow. Although his anxiety was somewhat calmed, part of him dreaded the conversation (and probable argument) that was bound to happen. He hoped, perhaps more than he ever had before, that she would be receptive to his idea. 

His train of thought went off the rails as he felt Goldie suddenly hugging herself up against him as they walked, pressing her cheek to his. 

“I don’t know, Scroogie, it’s  _ pret-ty _ cold out here...I’m worried that a measly drink won’t be enough to warm me up...” she whispered. The way he felt the seductive smirk plastered on her face gave him goosebumps.

Scrooge maintained the facade, chuckling and rolling his eyes, while his optimism deflated. He  _ really _ didn’t prefer discussing their relationship status with a drunk, horned-up Goldie. 

_ “Okay, Scrooge, you can do this.”  _ He reassured himself.

_ “Just give her one drink, something light, and have the discussion! And then, if all goes well…” _

Scrooge’s mind began to wander as the pair sauntered through the snowy, dimly lit Duckburg streets. There was the glaring possibility the conversation could go very poorly, but Scrooge couldn’t bear to think about it. 

All he wanted to imagine was becoming official with Goldie, and then... _ warming her up _ , so to speak. He could feel his loins yearn at the thought of it. As much as he wanted an emotionally open discussion, he wouldn’t particularly mind filthier interactions either. Scrooge gripped Goldie’s hand a bit tighter, and began to rub circles on the back of it with his thumb as they walked; he wanted to put her in the best mood possible. 

As the two of them approached his home, Scrooge’s sycophantic campaign continued as he wrapped his arm around her waist and give her a kiss on the cheek. Goldie was far too experienced to be fooled. She knew Scrooge wanted something from her. Though she appreciated the affection, she was incredibly suspicious. She didn’t want to kill the mood, but  _ now _ she couldn’t help but wonder what he was after. Never one to worry too much, Goldie focused on the present. 

_ “I’ll find out what he wants soon enough…” _ she thought to herself, smirking a bit. She was a sucker for a good challenge, and she’d be damned if Scrooge didn’t deliver. 

As they entered Scrooge’s quite large Duckburg dwelling, one surely befitting of someone as rich as him, he showed Goldie to the living room, where she relaxed while he headed off into the kitchen to prepare drinks for the two of them. He was partial to whisky sours himself, so he decided that’s what he’d make. He always had the ingredients on hand. Whether or not Goldie would like it was her problem, he figured, although Goldie saying no to  _ any  _ alcoholic drink seemed unfathomable to him. 

“Here, I made us whisky sours, a favorite of mine.” Scrooge said softly as he placed the glass in Goldie’s hand, sitting down in the extravagant armchair opposite the futon Goldie had draped herself across. Scrooge, took a sip of his drink with a shaky hand and inhaled deeply. He had mentally prepared enough; the time was now.

“Look, Scrooge.” Goldie deadpanned, breaking Scrooge’s determination. 

He was  _ just _ about to speak, but now he had more time to simmer in uncertainty. The last thing he needed. 

“I know you want something from me, anyone can see how hard you’re buttering me up, so just spit it out.” she continued. 

Patience was certainly not a virtue Goldie held; never had been and never would be. 

“I...okay...I just want to know  _ what we are _ .” Scrooge eventually managed to stammer out. “Every time I see you, I never know if you’ll go runnin’ off and never come back! I just…want you in my life.” He confided, having trouble making eye contact with her. 

Thick silence flooded the room, although Scrooge swore his heart was pounding loud enough for Goldie to hear. Goldie’s poker face was unmatched. He didn’t have a clue what her reaction was going to be. She blinked slowly at Scrooge, and took a long sip of her drink. The  _ clink _ of the ice in the glass nearly made Scrooge jump through the ceiling. This was not going according to plan. With Goldie, though, not much ever did. 

“So  _ thaaat _ ’s what you wanted to say.” Goldie finally broke the silence with a chuckle, her gaze eroding Scrooge’s confidence more and more as seconds passed. “Cute. I had a feeling this had something to do with ‘us’, whatever that means.” she smirked, taking another swig of her drink. 

“Can’t you just be direct with me? For once?! About this?! I...I get lonely without you, Goldie. I mean for Heaven’s sake, I’m spending Christmas Eve with you! No family, no friends, just  _ you _ !” Scrooge pleaded, on the verge of tears. 

He could barely handle the apathy delicately painted onto Goldie’s face. 

“Fine, I’ll be direct. I can’t just play house with you. I’m going to do my own thing.” Goldie replied coolly. “You should have seen this coming when you came up with the idea to even ask me that question.” 

“Och, I don’t want you to just  _ play house _ ! Here, tell me, do y’have any friends?!” Scrooge yelled.

“Nope.”   
  


“Any family?”

“No to that too.”

“Then WHY won’t you stay with me? You and I don’t  _ have _ anyone else!” Scrooge implored, tears cascading down his face. 

“Unlike you, I don’t need anyone else.” Goldie cruelly replied, finishing the rest of her drink in one quick gulp. “I  _ like _ you, Scrooge. I don’t  _ need _ you. I don’t  _ need _ anyone. I’m not going to run on your schedule.”

“But...but…” Scrooge trembled, eyes downcast as his tears continued to dampen the luxurious carpeting. He barely noticed that Goldie had already stood up and made her way over, looming above him. 

“Look at you. A sobbing mess.” Goldie taunted. Unexpectedly, Scrooge didn’t look at her, opting to continue staring at the rug. Usually when she’d poked holes in Scrooge’s ego, he would come back at her with some jabs of his own...had she taken it too far?

“ _ Shit...this sentimental old fool. He’s  _ crying _ over me...never seen that before. I’m not into his little ‘idea’, but...I should let him down easier, right? _ Goldie thought to herself, stricken with a sense of empathy she didn’t know she had. 

She put her hand on his back and rubbed it slowly, getting Scrooge to pull his eyes up from the floor and meet hers.

“What...are y’doing?” He slowly asked, eyes still red and wet. 

“I’m sorry for coming off harsh. I’m  _ happy _ when I’m with you but, and don’t take this the wrong way, I just get  _ tired _ of you.” Goldie admitted. She found her eyes fidgeting around the room, unable to meet his eyes. “It’s not your fault, I would get tired of anybody in your position. Just so happens I don’t get tired of you so quickly.” she laughed, trying to make light of the situation. 

Scrooge wasn’t laughing. 

“...So I just have to wait around for you to come back after tonight, is what you’re telling me?” Scrooge mustered. 

“Looks like it.” Goldie responded in an almost professional manner. 

That damned silence quickly followed, through which Goldie could almost hear Scrooge’s heart shattering. 

The pause continued.

And continued. 

Goldie now prayed she could prevent Scrooge’s ears from ever having heard her words. 

“...If that’s how it is, then I’d just like it...if you left, Goldie.” Scrooge whispered, once again hanging his head. Goldie blinked, a bit struck by his answer. “Leave me be.” he reiterated.

“Are you sure? I mean, I wasn’t planning on leaving until the morning, I wouldn’t mind spending the night here…” Goldie said, a little flustered by his rejection; not something she’d experienced many times. 

“Aye. I am. I don’t want you here if you just ‘wouldn’t mind’ spending time with me.” He sputtered, frustrated. His teal eyes once again glistened with tears. “If you don’t care enough about me to quit your stubbornness for a minute, fine. Just leave me alone then.” 

Some Christmas this was turning out to be. 

“Fine, I’m outta here. You’ll be  _ lucky _ if you see me again, Scrooge.” Goldie threatened, but Scrooge knew her better than this. 

“You’ll find me again. I know y’will.” he calmly retorted. His confidence unnerved her. It pissed her off.

“Oh yeah?!” Goldie seethed back at him. Just the reaction Scrooge had been fishing for. He loved getting the emotional upper hand in his arguments with Goldie as often as he could. He always thought she was prettier when she was flustered and angry at him. 

“Aye, you will. You can’t resist me, lass!” He bellowed confidently. Now, Scrooge didn’t mind enraging Goldie. He had nothing to lose with her; she’d come and go when she wanted, regardless of what he did. 

“Just you watch, you miserly old bastard!” Goldie screamed back as she collected her boots and coat and headed to his front door. She knew deep in her heart she could settle down with Scrooge; God knew she’d even  _ enjoy  _ it, but she was far too stubborn to ever admit it to anyone, even herself. “Have fun being alone.” she spat as she slammed the door behind her. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, O’Gilt.” Scrooge replied sarcastically, his wish echoing throughout his frigid house. He’d almost forgotten about the holiday entirely, until he caught sight of the enormous, ornate tree huddled into a corner of his living room. Scrooge simply sat in his armchair, trying to enjoy his drink and unwind by the fire after his tumultuous date. 

As the high created from ‘winning’ his argument with Goldie quickly faded, he once again found himself alone and on the verge of tears. Despite their volatile relationship, Scrooge truly had pity for Goldie; he hoped, for his own heart’s sake, she was bluffing when she told him she  _ also _ had no one.

No family. No friends. 

At least now he had his answer. All Scrooge could do was blame the film the two saw for her reaction. Perhaps she thought she was too good to turn over a new leaf, as the main character did, and open herself up to love from others. Perhaps she saw what could become of her, giving up greed and selfishness for a happier life, and it terrified her. Scrooge resigned to uncertainty. 

She was who she was, and while he would not be able to change that, he would  _ definitely  _ see her again. Doubtless, he was.

Having finished his drink, he set the glass down, took off his coat, and wrapped it around himself in a faux-hug. The feeling warmed Scrooge, even if it was simply from himself. Noticing his coat now felt lighter than it had when he put it on, he inspected the pockets to find his wallet missing. 

There was only one place it could have gone. Scrooge sighed and shook his head.

_ “‘Tis the season indeed.”  _

  
  



End file.
